Games
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Troy and Taylor go out on a nice dinner date but what comes after is the real surpise.


GAMES Oh, Troy, you are so fine, Taylor thought as she looked across the table at her boyfriend of 5 years. They had been dating since their junior year at southeast high and she had tried to date his friend happy Chad. But Chad liked Gabriella and Troy liked Taylor so they made the swap and they had been happy ever since. In fact Gabriella and Chad were expecting their first baby by the end of the month after their 3rd wedding anniversary.

But back to the task at hand. Her troy wasn't just any kind of fine. Fine the way expensive chocolate tastes melting down all sides of your throat. Fine the way heroin feels rushing sweetly through your veins, bringing the euphoria.

Troy wasn't aware of being watched. Or maybe he was. He was looking around the restaurant. Looking for the owner.

"Honey, she knows we're here. The host said he'd tell her. She'll be out soon. She's working, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a special customer. I deserve special attention." He was still looking around the dimly-lit room.

They were dining at Sharpay's restaurant, Renaissance. Not only was she Zeek's significant other of two years, she could work magic in the kitchen so they had just found out. So much so that Zeek had furnished the finances for her to open her own place.

Troy had said in the car on the way over that Sharpay had something for him. "A surprise," was all he would say. Now he seemed very anxious to see her.

The waiter had brought their cocktails, and Troy had his to his mouth when Taylor said, "Are you ever going to look at me?"

His head was turned slightly to the left, red lips on his glass's edge. He moved only his wide blue eyes in her direction. Their gaze caused a stir in her crotch. He slowly turned his head, put down his drink, propped his forearms on the table, leaned a little closer, and almost whispered, "Oh, I've been looking at you. All evening." He lowered those eyes to her breasts. "I've been licking those chocolate nipples of yours in my mind until they were hard as little pebbles."

He smiled just slightly and touched the tip of his tongue to the top of his upper lip. "And I've been tasting the salt on your skin between those tits. And it's---"

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Sharpay was standing at their table. Taylor was breathless and couldn't speak.

"Here she is!" Troy, infinitely able to juggle personas, stood up and hugged her. "Pull up a chair, why don't ya? And hey! How do you get off calling yourself a chef when you don't even wear that big hat or an apron or something?"

"Kiss my ass, Troy." Sharpay sat down. "Did you order yet? The lobster's good tonight."

"I think I'll drink my dinner," Troy said.

"Very funny, honey. I'm not driving that Porsche home." Taylor found her voice.

"Here, Troy." Sharpay handed him a small, black velvet bag.

"What is it?" Taylor said. Her nipples were on fire.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about, sweetie." Troy laughed as he tucked the bag away inside his jacket. Taylor looked at Sharpay, but Sharpay just shrugged, giving up nothing.

"It's a surprise like I said before," Troy told Taylor.

Then he looked at Sharpay. "Where's that man of yours?"

"Over in the bar. I think. You didn't see him when you came in?"

"We didn't come through the bar," Troy said quickly.

"Is he waiting for you? That's so sweet," Taylor said.

"Sweet my ass. He's getting drunk with Ryan. I'll have to drive the both of them home, and they'll be acting like dumb children, telling drunk jokes and laughing and all. I can't wait."

"Oh. Now I know why you didn't go through the bar. Ryan's bike must be parked outside and you didn't want to listen to his drunken version of "Bop to the Top"."

"Damn straight that man is straight crazy when drunk. Now how about a different subject?" Troy emptied his drink.

Troy ignored the comment and glanced up at Sharpay. He patted his jacket. "I'm sure you'll want 'em back after I'm done."

"Whatever, Troy. Just be careful. I have to bitch about Zeek being too CAUTIOUS with those. But you, God, you're the opposite. You scare me. Please don't do anything stupid."

Sharpay left them shortly after that, but Taylor became a little worried about the "surprise." What in the hell was he planning this time? Even Sharpay was concerned, and this bothered her.

Her mind raced with possibilities of what Troy might do to her. He'd arrested all her thoughts. She watched his mouth while he ate and his hands while he held the little lobster fork. When he looked up at her with those eyes, her vagina twitched and ached. She imagined his crotch in that chair and had to put her own hand on her pussy for a tiny, silent explosion.

"What's going on, Troy?"

"What do you mean?" He dipped a chunk of the shellfish in lemon butter and fed it to her.

"Why all the mystery?"

He stopped eating and put his fork down. He wiped his mouth slowly and said in a low voice, "You'd better shut up and finish your dinner. Later, when I have you belly-down on the mattress, you'll need all your strength. 'Cause I'm gonna stroke that pussy of yours 'til you arch it up to me like a cat in heat and beg me to drive my hard dick up inside you."

She gulped and swallowed unchewed food. She could feel her wet panties against her pubic hairs. Troy laughed his little laugh and went on eating. "Eat your steak," he said when he realized she was staring at him.

So she did eat her steak. And he finished his lobster. As usual, Sharpay comped their dinner, so Troy left the waiter a $50 tip.

On the way out, Taylor stopped to look over into the bar. Troy grabbed her arm a little too roughly and guided/pushed her through the front door. "How about you cream your panties over him when I'm not around?" he said so low no one else could hear. Troy had this paranoid thought that ever since Ryan kissed her during a tutoring session senior year that Taylor had the hots for him. She didn't of course.

"I was looking for Joey, Troy," she said, rubbing her arm. He had probably bruised her.

"Just get in the damn car." He sounded genuinely angry.

At the car, she turned to him as he opened her door and said, "Troy, I really wasn't looking for Ryan."

He stopped cold and stared at her. She saw something ugly in his eyes. "Shut up about it or I'll knock you down." She believed he would. She almost imagined him raising his hand. She'd never seen him like this before.

She got in the car and felt a tiny bit of fear. He slammed the door shut. Could he really be angry?

He didn't say anything all the way home. Just drove in silence. He didn't even turn on the radio. She knew he was mad. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes, but he completely ignored her.

At home, she went immediately to her bathroom and changed clothes. She put on a new short silk gown with matching panties (her other ones were drenched and sticky). Maybe, she thought, she could seduce him if he was still pissed. He rarely turned down sex.

He was sitting up in bed sipping a drink when she came into the bedroom. He wore only boxer shorts, and she licked her lips instinctively when she looked at his chest and arms. He didn't look up from the television. So she went around to her side of the bed and climbed in beside him. She could smell everything about him – the whiskey he was drinking, the garlic bread he'd had at the restaurant, his faint cologne, his own special scent. She felt her nipples harden again and kissed his shoulder. He tasted salty and felt warm. She loved this man.

He didn't acknowledge her whatsoever. So she continued to kiss him – his neck, behind his ears, the front of his throat, his chest. She also reached down and brushed his lap and felt his penis beginning to stiffen, and she rubbed and caressed it softly through his shorts while kissing his nipples.

She loved feeling her mouth on his chest while it heaved up and down with his breathing. She could almost hear his heart beating. Her own pussy was wet again and throbbing. She wished he'd touch her. She felt like she could come at any time if he would just touch her.

She couldn't see his face with her own face buried in his chest, so she was taken totally by surprise when she felt him grab her by the hair and shove her head down to his crotch.

"Suck it, you slut." He said in a low, mean voice.

She was too frightened to do anything but pull his cock out of the gap in his shorts and start sucking on it. He kept his grip on her hair and tugged it a little. She sucked him hard and fast and felt him swell and harden, filling up her mouth.

She started to lick his cock up and down. He pulled her head up by her hair and said, "I said 'suck.'" So she sucked and sucked out of fear of doing anything else. She didn't feel in control but loved the feel of his hand on her head and his huge dick in her mouth.

Just when she thought he was surely about to shoot hot semen down the back of her throat, he pulled her head up again and let go of her hair. She tasted a drop of his juice on her tongue. He pushed her down on the bed with his left hand while he straddled her, pinning down her arms with his knees. His cock jutted out from inside his shorts against her breasts. In his right hand, he held the black velvet bag that had been under his pillow the whole time.

"Don't say a fucking word," he said gruffly. But she couldn't speak even if she'd wanted to. She was very afraid and had no idea what to expect next, but she still knew she'd come if he touched her.

Out of the bag, he pulled two long straps of black tapered leather and a black silk scarf. Her heart fluttered. He threw the bag over his shoulder and roughly grabbed her left arm and tied it to the headboard with the cool, soft leather. Then he did the same with the other arm. She knew her second pair of panties was soaking wet now.

"So I guess you're stuck with ME now. Poor little you." He laughed, but it wasn't the jovial laugh he'd laughed at the restaurant. This one was mean. She was breathing hard. She was afraid.

"Yeah, stuck with the likes of me. Not your sweet, sexy Ryan. But wait……..I've got a solution for even that!" And he pulled up the silk scarf and snapped it between his two fists. "I'll spare you, baby. You don't have to look at me!"

As he descended towards her face with the scarf, she whispered, "No, Troy. I WANT to see you." But he quickly put his silk-wrapped hand over her mouth.

"I said don't fucking speak. You wanna be gagged too?" She shook her head "no." And that was all she saw. He tied the scarf on the side of her head and slid off her. She was totally at his mercy now. And they both knew it.

She didn't protest. And when she tried to move her wrists, the leather seemed to tighten. So she stayed still and listened for him. Her fear seemed pointless now. He'd made up his mind.

She heard him stand up and take off his shorts. Then she felt him get back on the bed. But she gasped with surprise when she felt him grab the crotch of her wet panties and yank them off forcefully, scratching her legs. She heard them rip.

Then he grabbed her right breast through the silk gown and squeezed roughly while he whispered in her ear, "Go on, sweetheart. Pretend it's him. You can't see me. We can play a game."

Her nipples were hard again, and she was writhing on the bed. He put his mouth on one nipple through the silk and bit softly, making her wince. "You want to be fucked?" He whispered.

"Yessssss." It was barely audible. "Fuck me, please."

He jammed his middle finger into her pussy, startling her and hurting a little. As he slid it in and out of her and up and down her clit, he said slowly, "Yes, baby. I knew you'd feel like this. Hot and wet. Swollen inside. Well, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you, and I don't give a rat's ass who you want to think it is."

He pulled his finger out of her about one second before she came violently. She knew he knew she was at that point too. He always knew. Her writhing had tightened the leather straps more, but she was about to explode and didn't notice the pain in her wrists.

Then he was between her legs, spreading them, bending them, and pushing them back towards her stomach. "See if this is enough to get you off," he said to her as he rammed his hard cock into her to the hilt.

She cried out and hoped he wouldn't slap her for it. He was plunging against things in her gut that he'd never touched before, and she felt pain and pleasure. But he was too much into his own pleasure by now, bending over her stomach and placing his hands beside her hips for better leverage and driving in and out of her grasping pussy. When he did this, his thrusting was up more against her clit, and it took only about one good minute for her to come. She screamed out, "Oh, God!" and jerked on the straps.

"Say his name if you want."

"I want you, Troy. Nobody else. I want you to come."

"Well, I'm coming……..now." And he did. All over her. He pulled his cock out just in time and jacked himself all over her already matted pubic hairs. "Damn," he whispered.

He laid down on her, putting his head between her breasts. She spread out her legs. Both were panting against each other. Their sweat and sex blended together. She wanted to kiss his head, but she couldn't even touch him. So she waited. He felt good lying on her.

After a few minutes, he sat up. The stickiness between them made a sucking noise.

"Oh, baby, I forgot you were tied up. I'm sorry." He quickly took off the scarf and the two leather straps. He kissed her lightly on the mouth. She knew immediately that the spell was broken. The mean, game-playing Troy was gone.

She reached up and put her arms around him and pulled him down to her. He wrapped his arms around her too. They laid there as close as they could be to each other.

"I love you, Troy. And nobody else. Not even a little."

"I know that. But it's fun to play………….wasn't it?"

"You're always fun, honey. And I don't think I got any real bruises."

"I'll kiss them away if you did."

Taylor smiled. So Troy was a kinky nympho. She loved him anyway.


End file.
